deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, arch-enemy of Optimus Prime, and the main antagonist of the Transformers media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bass vs Megatron * Bowser vs Megatron * Megatron vs Cinder Fall (Completed by Simbiothero) * Megatron vs Doctor Doom (Completed by Ceoxal) * Megatron vs. Frieza * King Dedede vs Megatron * Lex Luthor vs Megatron * Makuta Teridax vs Megatron (By Blade0886) * SCP 682 Vs Megatron (Completed by Janemba901) * Megatron vs Sigma (Abandoned) * Megatron VS Skeletor * Sunset Shimmer vs Megatron (Completed by 22kingdomheartsfan) * Megatron VS Ultron * Megatron vs Zarkon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Brainiac (DC Comics) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * General Zod * Dark Oak (Sonic X) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Luna (MLP, as Nightmare Moon) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill La Kill) *RX-78-2 Gundam * Sinestro * Shadow the Hedgehog * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Zarkon (Voltron) * Zero (Mega Man X) * Gundam Epyon Bio Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the scope of his gun mode, not the barrel. Sometimes, he is previously known as Megatronus, and sometimes, he is later reformatted as Galvatron. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Nemesis Crew, Action Masters, Hero, Gobots), Autobots (Team Rodimus; formerly Lost Light Crew), Anti-Vacationist League (G1 IDW comics) *Occupation: Leader of the Decepticons Weapons G1 *Fusion Cannon *Energon Flail Action Master *Neutro-Fusion Tank **Missiles G2 *Shoulder-mounted tank cannon *Rifle Hero *Shoulder-mounted rocket launcher *Rifle Gobot *Rifle Beast Wars *Gun Machine Wars *Rifle Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader *Exceptional Intelligence Feats *Able to take on and even kill squads of Autobots *Somehow has gathered enough followers into the Decepticons that they always outnumber the Autobots *Versions of Megatron across the Transformers multiverse eventually become Galvatron G1 Sunbow cartoon *Unharmed from taking a dip in lava *Punched through the Washington Monument, which weighs 90,000 tonnes, with ease *Gave Grimlock, an Autobot whose stronger than Optimus Prime, a hard time *Survived the epicenter of an explosion of a ship filled with energon thats visible from Earth and knocked Cybertron out of orbit *Caught up to Astrotrain, one of the fastest Decepticons in alt-mode *Rumble's blows don't affect him *Can easily dodge fire from experienced Cybertronian soldiers *Tanked his own fusion cannon *One shot Brawn, an Autobot who's armour is described as indestructible *Secretly started the events of the Beast Wars G1 IDW Comics *Fights the Combiner Devastator and even tanks a punch that is powerful enough to level skyscrapers *Fusion cannon takes down Optimus Prime when numerous Null Ray's couldn't *Finally saw what he had become and fully defected to the Autobot's side *Tanks the Kinetic Harpoon, which is basically a very powerful nuke that travels from orbit at over Mach 10, something that surprised Optimus Prime *Fusion cannon is powerful enough to level skyscrapers with a single shot *He, along with Optimus, saved the universe from, and were forced to (supposedly) kill Shockwave *When he and Team Rodimus ended up in an alternate timeline where the Functionist Council took control of Cybertron (thanks to the non-existence of said universe's Megatron), and the prime Megatron was tricked into being left behind: he decided to aid the Anti-Vocationist League take down the Council *Commanded 1000 battles on multiple fronts via the Omniglobe Animated *Survived burning through Earth's atmosphere though he was offline for years and there was very little of him left *Manipulated Isaac Sumdac into helping him build a new body *Responsible for creating Soundwave and the Dinobots *Effortlessly took down Optimus Prime and his Autobot team *Survived the Allspark exploding in his chest *'Kills' Starscream numerous times *Tanks an explosion that is powerful enough to take out Detroit *Survives a massive explosion from an Omegascream that only managed to damaged his arm *Beats up all 5 of the Starscream clones Movie * Killed Jazz by ripping him in half * While fighting Optimus Prime, he plowed through several buildings with ease * Rammed through a submarine like it was nothing * Temporarily killed Optimus Prime * Survives having his fusion cannon blast half of his face off * Defeated Sentinel Prime despite being in a weakened state * Capable of interstellar travel as he traveled from Cybertron to Earth Aligned *Defeated Soundwave, a fellow gladiator and his future communications officer *The first cybertronian to not succumb to the effects of Dark Energon and actually harnessed and used it's power *His ideologies inspired Orion Pax, the soon to be Optimus Prime *While he was destroyed by Metroplex, he survived the first punch and was able to get right back up firing back in defiance *Barely survived the epicenter of an explosion that destroyed a Space Bridge in Earth's orbit *Defeated Sentinel Zeta Prime *Brought ruin to Cybertron, rendering it lifeless by introducing Dark Energon to its core *Always had the upper hand against Optimus Prime in most of their encounters *Created the Dark Star Saber *Beheaded an Insecticon scout despite being clearly exhausted during their fight *Destroyed a sky scraper sized stone avatar of Unicron with a single punch to the face *Almost instantly recognized that he was on the receiving end of a Cortical Psychic Patch despite being in a coma *Endured a beating from a very pissed of Optimus Prime *Went toe to toe with Predaking *Endured mind rape and body possession from Unicron and had lost his taste for inflicting such cruelty again Faults *His arrogance *Overconfident *To stubborn or prideful to back down from a fight *Underestimates his opponents, but he's smart enough to recognize this *Questionable sanity *Has very few legitimately loyal followers due to his cruelty *Indirectly responsible for the creation of Optimus Prime *Keeping Starscream by his side knowing he would try to claim leadership when given the chance Gallery Megatron_(G2).jpg|Generation 2 Megatron_(G2_Hero).jpg|Generation 2 (Hero) Megatron_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) G1_Megatron_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars Megatron_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars Predacon Megatron_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars c2038c5ec2608f019d77f29fb5a4c9ac.jpg|Robots In Disguise 11_DW_-_Armada_vol-2_Megatron-1.jpg|Armada megatron_cardf.jpg|Energon Megatron_render.jpg|Cybertron 4505600-3179745609-27395.jpg|IDW Megatron TRotF.jpg|Movie Galvatron.png|Age of Extinction megatron-194322.jpg|Last Knight Megatronanimated.jpg|Animated Megatronshatteredglassprofile.jpg|Shattered Glass Megatron_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech PrimeMegatron.jpg|Aligned Megatron_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse 300px-TFLegends-AllHailMegatron.jpg|ALL HAIL MEGATRON Videos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fear Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Politicians Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Soldier Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tragic Villains Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains Category:Space Tyrants Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Pure Evil